AssClass Playlist
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Collection of various Song fan fic! Assassination Classroom in many song AUs Latest chapter: "Chivalry is dead" SUMMARY: Megu Kataoka been having a bad day. And a certain ikemen is planning to cheer her with a night out together for the two of them. [DISCONTINUE]
1. Rules and Guidelines

**RULES AND GUIDELINES**

 **-Requests are allow! Whether it songs or pairings, or both!**

 **-Picking a song. please let me know who the original artist is**

 **-There's definitely will be OOC base on what song (Many AUs)**

 **- NOT ALL SONGS WILL INVOLVE PAIRINGS ROMANTICALLY!**

 **\- Please no yaoi or yuri shipping requests. Sorry but I can't write that stuff... friendship stuff I can do.**

 **\- If the song you request is a anime song, I will be searching an English version.**

 **-If you found an English version of a anime song, please add the owner of the Translyrics in your review**

 **-any song can be requested. (Each chapter will have a rating key; (K-T+)**

 **\- This fic will be T+**

 **-REQUESTS CAN BE REJECTED (I will PM to let you know)**

 **-Summary will always be changing to mention the story latest chapter and song!**

 **\- if you ask for a parody song— I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE THE LYRICS! (For those who don't know, plz check out Anonymous Thanking; Ch. 10)**

* * *

 **\- Your user name will be the first thing in my author's note**

 **EXAMPLE:**

 **Request: ( Insert Fan Fic user name)**

 **Pairing: (insert pairing of character)**

 **(C) (Insert song) by (insert singer)**

 **(C) Translyrics belongs to ( YouTube user) if you requested a anime song**

* * *

 **\- That is all! And I hope you like what I do! Also, I will be including my own song and pairing choices. So this rules apply to me as well, adding my username in the author's note.**

 **WARNING: This series will be a slow progress in updating!**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN EXAMPLE!**


	2. Confession Rival Declaration (K)

**Request: FandomSupporter15**

 **Character/Pairing: Nagisa Shiota X Akari Yukimura**

 **© Confession Rival Declaration by Honeyworks ft. GUMI**

 **© Translyrics by Akane Sasu Sora**

* * *

 _"Hey Nagisa! Don't lose hope, someone out there will enjoy having you around! Take me for example. I like having you around!"_

 **"You're the reason I fell in love!"**

 **Your kind words give me courage**

 **Take a deep breath, I stand up**

 **Not a shred of fear in my eye**

 **Face my problem head-on**

 **This is my battle cry!**

Just hearing those words from two years ago have changed him for the better.

And it's all thanks to a classmate of his. A girl who is his good friend...

And became his first love.

Nagisa Shiota. Age 16. Appearance in blue hair and eyes, wearing his glasses as necessary accessory.

Fell in love with his girl friend.

And so his love story began in high school.

 **Present (High School):**

 **"You're a guy?! I have no idea!"** Said a tall redhead who's surprise about this. **"You don't look like one, must be the hair!"**

Before Nagisa's love story began. He always had that appearance of a girl, thanks to the length of his sky blue hair, tied in a ponytail.

Right now, all he can do is stay silent for he have no words to talk back.

 **Yeah right!**

 **Virgo might be my sign,**

 **but there's no way I would ever compare**

 ** _(T/N: Nagisa's actually Cancer XD)_**

Virgo are known to for people to be reliable, intelligence, practical, and modest. Some parts of Nagisa is true. But along the lines with this sign, is known for feminine, which something he totally disagree!

 **"Communication's important!"**

 **'To bad it's something I'm no good that'** He thought as he sees the redhead began talking to someone else who join in on the conversation.

"Who is it you're talking to?"

"I'm having a nice chat with- hey, where did he go?"

 **Not just that, but the fact is I pull off a,**

 **Crazy type-B disappearing act**

Just a few seconds the readhead turn his head away from Nagisa, and then back at the blunette and he's gone.

The spectacle-wearing boy have a talent in disappearing from the scene without a trace. Times he actually thinks it a good skill to have. But he would like to talk to someone.

And he actually did have someone to talk to, and she enjoy his presence.

 **Two years ago (3rd year of middle school):**

 **Who knew it'd be so simple for you**

 **You saw right through me down to the truth**

Hey Nagisa!" A cheery voice rang his ears. He turn to the voice bewilder to see a short girl with black hair in long wavy locks down to her waist, her bang down in a straight bowl cut manner, and a pair of eyes shine of bright hazel. She's wearing the school's uniform of a simple white shirt and blue skirt.

Back at middle school they were classmates in their third-year. And it was after school that they were assigned to clean up the classroom.

"You always seem so lonely… You disappear without a trace and you say it's okay...but are you really?"

He flinch at the claim. And hesitantly look at her but not in her eye.

"...yeah, so?"

Silence filled the space around them.

"Ah! How about we become friends!" She asked eagerly as she walk up close the boys and entrap his hands with her.

 **And what do I have for you**

 **In reply?**

 **This lousy half-assed answer of mine!**

Nagisa quietly mutter a "U-Um, S-s-sure thing?"

"Cool!"

 **Everything, had happened so fast!**

 **Lovesick thought plague my mind and**

 **Dream of you and I hand in hand**

The girl name Akari Yukimura was filling his thoughts. His dream and fantasy of staying beside the short girl and being the reason for her smile.

 **Even though I don't stand a chance**

The comparison between them is too great. He honestly knows being with her is a one in a million chance, and luck won't be on his side anyway to begin with.

 **Find my myself making plans so**

 **Somehow, deep down, I know there's still hope**

 **For me, but not yet**

 **So just hold on a sec!**

 **I'm not ready to be your knight just yet!**

An image ran through his mind Akari being the damsel in distress, but Nagisa is one stressing and needs rescue! For he's more of a frightful squire than a fearsome knight.

But it all comes down on his choice, and he made his decision to fight and hope for the best.

 **Alright then! I'll shout it loud,**

 **"Let's Go!"**

 **This is my fight for love/war battle cry!**

Nagisa Shiota. Age 16. Mission to win the heart of his princess Akari Yukimura.

 **Made my way to the haircut place**

 **That I haven't been to in so long**

During the weekend, two days after he made his declaration.

He saw this talk show on his TV screen this morning. It about how to win a girl's heart. And one of them you gotta look cool for the girl!

He thinks a new look would be a good start. And his first stop is to a hair salon he hasn't visit what seem like forever.

"Welcome!" Said one of the hair dressers. "Please take a seat."

As the blunette did as he was told. He couldn't help but fidget a little. He's usually not one for sudden changes, but he wants to look cool, and actually what his gender supposed to be.

"Here a book and give a call if made your decision."

After some time.

"E-Excuse me! I come to d-decided—"

 **Put aside those glasses of mine**

 **That I would wear to feel like I belong**

Then he switch out from glasses to contacts. Another thing change he chose.

 **"I can tell you're a guy!"** Said the same redhead boy who jokingly stated the obvious

' **Well, that's fine I guess that's the first step isn't it?'** Nagisa thought as he awkwardly smile.

 **It's not bad,**

 **But the fact is, I can't help**

 **that it still weird me out**

 **A bit**

Sure he's glad people are knowing he's really a guy. But his new changes is something he takes time getting used to.

But the real test begins once he enter into his own classroom.

 **With these thoughts, I open up the door**

 **I see more clearly than ever before**

The door slid open revealing the new Nagisa Shiota! No glasses on his face, his hair cut short into a ruffle-spiked hair of sky blue, and his greeting showed more confident.

"Good morning!"

Compare to his glasses and the contacts he's wearing. Everything somehow seem more clearer and brighter to him.

His eyes search for his classmate. Finding the girl of his dreams talking to a fellow boy classmate. Her smile seem to slightly different than her average one she gives to her other classmates.

He can already tell why.

 **The chances seem pretty slim**

 **'So I'll just send my little request up to Him'**

He thought as that seem to be his best option to favor his luck.

" **You're the reason I fell in love!"**

 **Your smile give me strength and with my eye on the prize,**

 **I'll dive in!**

 **Even if it's zero percent!**

Seeing how Akari smile for the boy. He know his rivalry won't even be one.

 **Can't be helped from what I felt...**

 **No regrets! I'll charge straight ahead**

The short-haired blunette came this far and not gonna quit now.

When he sat down in his assigned seat in the front row, next to his crush.

The wavy-haired ravenette has the look of surprise with her mouth a tad open.

"You change a lot! Like in two days, and now, look at you!"

"W-well! I think about making my high school life more exciting, if I cut my hair."

Akari couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like you did more than cut your hair." She smile using her usual one.

Nagisa could only let out a weak laugh.

"You look really cool that's all!"

He couldn't help but blush a little, reacting to the compliment and her cute face.

 **Somehow you and I have the same girl on our mind**

 **Even so, I'm sure it will be just fine**

 **'Cause I know I like you a lot**

As the two continue with their conversation. Nagisa felt eyes on them from behind his seat.

When he look back for a quick glance. It was the boy Akari was talking to earlier. But what his blue eyes caught was the boy staring at the girl next to the blunette.

 **And for you… For I'll give it all I got!**

His plans to thank the girl and confess his feelings. Right after school he thinks the early bird gets the worm, but someone already beat him to it.

He open the door slightly to see Akari blushing as she stutter on her words.

 **I became your knight to make you smile!**

 **That face you're making for that guy right now**

When he became Akari's friend. He wanted to show his gratitude to her , which eventually turn into love for the hazel-eyes girl.

But right now. Nagisa is the spectator as he sees the scene of his princess getting a happy ending.

The scene plays out of Akari Yukimura confessing her own feeling for a different guy.

"I like you too." The receiver reply with a giddish smile. Which the two share a mutual happiness.

 **But it means your knight can finally rest**

 **Farewell, my love, I wish you the best!**

Seeing how the happy recent couple continue talking happily.

Nagisa was of course happy for Akari's success, but felt a sharp pain in his chest as he knows he didn't need to rescue the princess when someone else already did.

His eyes tear up a little as he pull off another disappearing act as he descends down the stairs to the shoe lockers.

And head home with his head a little down and a sad smile.

 **Everything had happened so fast!**

 **Lovesick thought plague my mind and dreams of you and I hand in hand**

When he got home. He flopped onto his bed on his back and reminisce his memories from middle school.

How he made a friend, then in love with that friend, made a declaration to confess his feeling, then lost to his classmates on the girl's own term, and to

 **'I knew I didn't stand a chance…'** He sighed.

 **But I still made those plans so**

 **Somehow, deep down, I dreamed and still hoped**

"But congrats, Akari Yukimura…" He said before going to sleep.

 **I just wanted to thank you for everything**

 **For giving me this experience, in this spring of romance**

 **To you and to him both**

When he came to school the next day. He was able to make more friends such as the redhead he now knows name Karma, and a short-haired boy name Tomohito.

"I gotta go." Nagisa announce to his two friends.

And the three said their goodbyes and the blunette headed to the school's roof.

 **I'll shout out, and listen to it echo~!**

"Thank you for everything!"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **First NagiKae one-shot in this series! And yes it's one-sided love for Nagisa.**

 **My reason because the main character in the Honeyworks song and Nagisa have some similarities that led to inspiration.**

 **Also, I really couldn't think of any OC for Akari or any other ships from the AssClas series. So I guess you guys can imagine anyone, really.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting this idea! Leave a review on what you think and write song/pairing/characters request if you want!**

 **And check out Akane Sasu Sora's YouTube channel! His voice is so amazing, especially on song like this!**


	3. Sakura Kiss (K)

**Request:** **Shiranai Atsume**

 **Character/Pairing: Karma Akabane X Female!Nagisa Shiota**

 ** _Sakura Kiss_ by Chieco Kawabe**

 **Translyrics belongs to Funimation and SlivermistAnimeLover**

* * *

 **KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!**

 **MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!**

Blue hair girl, Nagisa Shiota is about to have one hell of an experiment in love. And all because of a certain tall, mischevious red-haired boy.

 **I see you come,**

 **I watch you go...**

 **you never seem leave me though**

"Karma what are you doing?" Nagisa ask the boy who's walking beside her down the hallway to their classroom.

"Isn't obvious? Just walking beside the person I like to have around." He said it so calmly, but she wasn't taking it easy. Blushing a little.

To Nagisa, there have been strange times he would show up and never leave her alone. And then other times she would watch the redhead laughing along with his friend as if he's growing apart from her. But he somehow have most of his time spent being with the short blunette.

When they made it to class.

"I-I heard that today is free seating. So maybe we can finally be seated next to each other."

"Nah, I'm gonna skip today." Karma already rejected Nagisa's hint unaware as he turn around and left the girl.

 **So is this love or hate?**

 **We'll see you're making me crazy!**

'I thought you wanted to be next to me...' She groans as she sat in her usual seat and slam her head on the table. Her heart was still racing as that moment she was stupidly cherishing and (crushed) hope was still there not too long ago.

'Stupid Karma...'

Cursing at the boy who she's crazy about.

 **Inside my dreams**

 **you're all I see**

 **Well, all I see is you and me**

How long has it been she been friends with Karma Akabane? When did she began falling for the guy who tease her to no ends?

She realize her feelings when she begin having strange dreams of her and Karma together doing couple stuff such as holding hands and kissing. And the thing is, that's all she could dream about and picture them being the perfect couple.

"I like...Karma...?"

 **Lady, maybe or host**

 **I find, I really don't mind**

Whether she likes it or not. It's always gonna be him. And she's glad that it's him that she'll be crushing on for a long time.

 **If I had to choose a rose**

 **in this garden of romance**

The petite girl then had another dream where she's in the garden. Various colors and shades of roses in different bushes that there wasn't any thorns for anyone to be picked but no one will do that in respect. Each flower are individually beautiful in their own natural traits.

But there was one particular bush that attracted the girl. She walk over the bush, and her eyes met the one flower that stood out more beautifully than the rest.

It was a full blooming red rose with tad shade darker than the rest.

When Nagisa was reaching her hand to hold it. Someone beat her to it. The other hand was bigger than her own as it gently tears the flower off its vine and captured in its hand perfectly unharmed.

Her blue eyes widen at who made an appearance right in front of her.

It was none other than the boy who's hair is the color of the rose in his hand.

And then stretch it out for Nagisa to reach for it and hold the rose herself.

 **maybe we can take this chance...**

The flower language is translated by type of by color.

In this case, roses represent various type of love base on their color.

And a red rose is meaningful in its own.

 **'MAYBE YOUR MY LOVE!'**

True Love.

 **And I would like to find**

 **a hand like your to take mine**

Her fantasy continue as she take the rose and the red-haired boy still had the same hand out to take her's.

And Nagisa use her free hand to happily takes his. And her smile widen as the boy of her dreams respond back with his signature smirk.

 **and with one kiss**

 **maybe we could stop time**

 **and I fall in love with you**

Her dream ended at the scene of her most desire.

When she came to school in her classroom next day. Karma walk up to her desk and greet her as normal.

"'Sup Nagisa."

"You're actually here."

"Decided to not skip just for today." He said with calmness as he took the desk right beside her's.

 **Tommorow far away**

 **Let's put our hopes in today**

 **just you and me**

 **in a beautiful spring**

During lunch time.

Nagisa's one in a million chance, became the jackpot.

"Cool if we hang out this weekend?" Karma ask nonchalantly. But his gesture gave it away of his hand scratching the back of his head.

She noticed it as a small dust of pink rise to her cheeks. 'Is he asking me out on a date?'

"That's tommorow, isn't it?" She ask in return.

"Yeah, which give us plenty of time."

"So, do you want to meet up and play arcade games as always?"

"Well, let's do something different for a change. That is if you're up for it." The redhead is facing his short friend, but his eyes weren't meeting with her's. His eyes turn to anywhere else but her, but made it seem causal.

 **And we'll always fall in love**

 **AGAIN!**

"Yeah. Tommorow it is." Nagisa finally answer with a pleasant smile as her blush still appearing on her cheeks. "Can't wait."

As the two waved each other goodbye.

The twin-haired girl couldn't be anymore excited and nervous at the same time.

 **The weekend (11:30 AM):**

To begin their hang out. They started by checking out the food court on what to eat. And Karma insisted that he pay and chose what to order.

They found a table and Nagisa just sat down and began waiting.

 **I'm searching for the other you**

 **The one nobody else knew**

As the tall boy made his leave to order. The girl honestly find it strange of what he was doing than when they usually hang out together.

'Could this be a new side to him?' Nagisa ask herself. Assuring herself that this is a date. 'Who knew he was such a gentleman...well, this is normal... Right?'

 **But I'm afraid of what I'll find,**

 **don't leave me behind**

But she try not to pry in too much. For he might find her clingy and stop in any means be in contact with her. And she won't take things for granted just yet.

 **SILENCE or CUTE, or MISCHEIVOUS, or COOL, or even PRINCELY types.**

But again, she can't help of thinking what other sides (other than MISCHEIVOUS) Karma haven't shown to anyone yet.

The blunette giggle at the thought of what type of faces he would to her with each of those traits.

"What are you giggling about?" Said her (date) who's carrying a tray of Chinese take out food. He smirk when the blunette began blushing bright red.

"N-nothing!" She replied quickly as she quickly grabbed her drink from the tray.

 **Each time we part**

 **I lose my mind**

 **my resolves falter**

The red and blue duo continue eating.

"I gotta head over the restroom really quick." Karma announce as he got up from his seat.

"Kay."

By the time the redhead left. Out of hearing distance.

Nagisa just slightly lost it and blush bright as a tomato.

"whatamidoingwhatamidoingwhatamidoing...what am I suppose tone doing?!" She mumble very fast and her face was in her palms. "Thisisnormalthisisnormal..."

Then she took a deep breath and was able to calm down by the time Karma got back.

They finish their meal.

'So what now...?' The girl ask herself when she got up from the table.

"So what now?" The redhead ask the same question as he tower over her.

 **Every time that our eyes meet**

 **my heart skips a beat or two**

When blue and Mercury eyes meet. She her whole body tense up and she almost stutter on her words.

"We— can look around to see if any shop have new items." Then her mind came to one easy solution for the both of them. "Let's see if any new game is in stock!"

"Alright. Lead the way."

 **I'm not sure about you yet...**

They walk around various shops but Nagisa wasn't into to all of that. All she did was watch the boy reading various video games' story plots.

'If we began dating... We basically stay the same, right? I mean, it's no difference than just hanging out together like before as friends...'

But she know the difference between hanging out friends and hanging out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The thought of being more than what they are right now.

She can't help but feel a little excited.

 **I think you're my love!**

 **And when we're too busy,**

 **to talk**

"Nagisa! Come check this out." Karma calls out and held a game that seem interesting from the look on his face.

"Let me see!" She replies happily as she walk over to read the game's summary.

 **I imagine a Sakura Kiss**

 **Love too wonderful to ever bear it alone**

Nagisa took the game out of his hand and began reading back of the game case. But she then read slower as she felt his head closer to her own.

Her heart began racing as a nascar driving speed.

 **Our fear will go away; our love is strongest today**

 **Just you and me**

 **in a beautiful dream**

If time stop right now at this moment. She wouldn't mind.

With Karma's head over the blue-haired girl's shoulder. It's almost like he gonna wrap his arm around her protectively and comfortably.

But time wasn't slowing down, but sped up as the game in Nagisa hand was slip out of her clutches from above.

"I'll pay the game for you."

"wait-What?!" She quickly turn around to face him, completely being oblivious to the close distant between them right now.

"You were taking forever when the summary is really short, and you're usually a fast reader. It's obvious you want the game."

She couldn't open her mouth when she was flustered of his kind action. 'That wasn't the reason.'

"You don't have to pay me back. It something I want to try something nice for you."

Not like she did this a hundred times already, but she blush at the kind words coming out of her crush's mouth.

 **And we'll always fall in love again.**

It began soon to be pass the afternoon. Time to head home.

They walk by each other as Karma was accompanying Nagisa to her home. But instead they decided to take a nice walk to and through the park, and underneath the rows of cherry blossom trees on both sides of the road walk.

They walk together in comfortable silent.

 **Let's create some new memories,**

 **together**

 **That we'll remember, always**

"I had a lot of fun today, Nagisa." Karma breaks the ice as it always been a casual thing.

"Same with me too." She look up to the redhead and smile widely with some blush showing up on her cheeks.

And they begin having some nice conversation with one another. Laughing at jokes and the memories they have when they first became friends.

Soon the sun was beginning to set.

"I should probably head home now." Karma said aloud. And begin walking away. When he's already a few away from the blue-haired girl, he smile genuinely. "See ya at school Nagisa."

All she could think is: 'Will things stay like this forever? Should it always be the same?'

"K-Karma!" She calls out to him and successfully got his attention.

"I been meaning tell you some time."

'No regrets...'

 **MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!**

"I really like you! So will you go out with me?!

 **And I would like to find**

 **a hand like your to take mine**

Nagisa was being a blushing mess today, and right now makes it her worst one so far. Her whole face, ear, and neck was dark red as a cherry. And she had her head down so Karma won't be able to see her face at the moment.

 **And with one kiss**

 **we could stop time**

The girl felt two hands on each side of her face.

And she close her eyes tight to not is reaction. But felt someone lips press on her forehead.

When she slowly open her eyes to meet his pale golden eyes. Karma face reveal some blush on his cheeks as he smile.

"Took you long enough." He mock her but he let out a light laugh.

 **And I fall in love with you**

"S-so it's a—"

"Yes."

 **Tommorow's far away**

 **let's put our hopes in today**

Karma offer to accompany Nagisa to drop her off at her house. And they begin walking together as they did before.

Nagisa was the first to pull a move by slipping her small hand into his larger hand. Intertwining their fingers together in a couple-like hand holding.

 **Just you and me**

 **in a beautiful dream**

Both of them Thought this is the highlight of their weekend and couldn't be anymore happier.

 **And we'll always fall in love**

 **Again!**

Karma outside tries to be cool about it. But wanted to blush immensely that his crush actually like him and even ask him out.

 **And we'll always fall in love**

 **Again**

"Hey, Karma."

"Hm?"

by the time the redhead turn his head and look down at her.

He felt her small lips press on his cheek for a mere two seconds.

The redhead blushing as dark as his own hair as he stare at his girlfriend with slightly wide eyes.

 **KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!**

She just smile wide to show she wasn't a shame of her action but was still embarrass to do it. A small simple sign of graditude.

And they continue on their way to Nagisa's home as they keep holding hands together and smiling.

 **MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I kid you not. I completely forgot about applying the genderbend rules. But it's basically the same thing as doing straight shipping, so that's fine. But no NSFW though!**

 **I haven't seen Ouran High School or read the manga in such a long time. When I received this request, I'm currently re-marathoning the show on my computer and rereading the whole manga series! One of my fave rom-com so far! Top one is Oresama Teacher(manga) and Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun(anime and manga)!**

 **Also, I was torn between two English version of this song. One is the English version written on this chapter, and the other was a cute duet with my fave YouTuber shipping, Takane! Both of their lyrics are really good and I've decided on the Funimation for I discover that English cover first before Takane's version.**


	4. Try Everything (K)

**Request: Maski1**

 **Character: Akari Yukimura**

 ** _Try Everything_ by Shakira**

* * *

 **(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

"Thanks for coming."

"Yeah…" Akari kept a strong face as she close the door behind from the room.

 **I mess up tonight  
** **I lost another fight**

Akari Yukimura had lost another audition to play the heroine in another action movie.

"Agggggghhhhh!" She groans as she crounch herself to the floor with her hands on her head. 'I stutter!'

 **I still mess up  
** **but I'll just start again**

"That okay...this is just the beginning." She mumbled as she slowly got up and meet her sister outside of the studio.

 **I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground  
** **I always get up now to see what's next**

Akari seem to always freeze up whenever it comes to shouting out the actors line in expressing the tone. Her movement are rigid and awkward. And her facial come out half-assed expressions.

And many director wouldn't accept her.

But despite the girl failing. She gonna keep coming back until she gets the part she wanted.

 **"Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up."**

A saying Aguri once told her that people don't start out great for the first few times. Is the same saying she once told herself when she started teaching.

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

People learn from their mistakes and improve. Is what everyone learned from each other and themselves.

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

Akari then begins sharpening her acting skills. Rehearsing her lines, showing realistic facial feature, and using actions that speak louder than her own lines.

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
** **I wanna try even though I could fail**

Then she try different genres in movies and more method when it came acting. She was able to stay in character, and her expression was flawless and realistic to draw in the viewers.

And after many auditions and failing. She soon was able get a lead role in a romance movie.

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
** **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

She start over and went from movies to TV drama shows.

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
** **I wanna try even though I could fail**

And soon she been known to be a prodigy at a young age that got the press's attention.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **Try everything**

She earn herself the lead role after all the hard work she practice and learn with.

She acted out as Haruna Mase in a Criminal drama.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **Try everything**

Then she slowly retired from her acting career to be a normal girl. Soon she was able to go outside as herself without the paparazzi chasing her and no need to be in disguise.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **Try everything**

But after witnessing an incident with the death of her older sister.

She soon put all her acting skill into creating a side character name Kaede Kayano.

A hidden main character in her assassination plan.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Her plan in killing the octopus was almost succeeded. If it weren't for Korosensei's plan and Nagisa's... role. The two were able to save her life and dispose the tentacles.

 **Look how far you've come,  
** **you filled your heart with love**

A fresh start was already made when she was discharged from the hospital.

When she came back. E Class have forgive her and she haven't lost any friendship she made over the year. And they were relieve that they didn't lose one family member of E Class.

It brought her tears when the class greeted her like normal as always.

 **Baby you've done enough,  
** **take a deep breath**

On that day she kept her character appearance, but she stop the act and became the same Kaede Kayano everyone loves.

She couldn't be anymore happier as she's taking a step back to be with everyone.

 **Don't beat yourself up,  
** **don't need to run so fast**

Then came by the Class 3E Civil War. She was on par with Hinata's athletic skills, and the green-haired girl came to a closure when out of nowhere, Justice made an unexpected attack behind.

 **Sometimes we come last,  
** **but we did our best**

Blue team was at down fall at the beginning of the war. But each team gave it their all until there was only one player left on each color.

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
** **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

The war ended with Nagisa Shiota the winner. And blue team have won and now will be finding a way to save Korosensei.

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
** **I wanna try even though I could fail**

Their motive to save the octopus was heading over the U.S space station. They received the data and realize they should continue killing Korosensei instead, which strengthen everyone's bond even more.

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

She continues assassination with everyone she loves dearly.

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

She attempted to protect Korosensei and kill Yanagisawa. But failed and resulted in receiving a fatal injury.

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
** **I'll keep on making them every day  
** **Those new mistakes**

E Class continue failing, missing, and killing...until E Class finally killed their teacher.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **Try everything**

They soon graduated Kunugigaoka Junior High.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **Try everything**

She return to her acting career. And she came back as her birth name Akari Yukimura.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **Try everything**

All of her E class friends pursue their own first high school choice and career for the future ahead of them.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Seven years came by

and she came back to being the prodigy at still a young age; 22 years old.

Her smile widen as she give prayer to two of her favorite teacher.

And Hiroto calls out the actress. She was surprise and then run up to them along running to what lies ahead of her.

 **Try everything**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Ahhhh ZOOTOPIA! I love that movie and I was excited Maski1 made this request.**

 **And listening to this song so many times. It got me thinking about Akari's progress in being the prodigy actress that she is. And then the canon timeline based on the manga on her POV...more or less...**

 **It was a long process, but I hope everyone likes it.**

 **UPDATE:**

 **I'm gonna be doing another version of this chapter but instead focusing on one character, it's entire E Class! Not right after this chapter, but soon.**


	5. Chivalry is Dead (K)

**Request:** **FandomSupporter15**

 **Characters: Yuma Isogai X Megu Kataoka**

 _ **© Chivalry is dead**_ **by Trevor Wesley**

* * *

Megu been having a very bad day.

She overslept and had to be late for work. She got yelled at by her boss for thirty minutes, and causes her drowsiness to be worse. And when was leaving to go to her car, she bought herself some coffee to have it be spill on her all over her shirt by a obnoxious business guy who's in a rush.

When she got home. She realize she have to take a shower due to her spilled beverage's strong smell all over herself. 'And I just took a shower yesterday…'

When she got all the things she needs to clean herself and get rid of the smell.

Her phone ring from a distance since her iphone is still in her purse.

When she came to pick up the call. She knew right away from the caller ID that it was her best friend, Yuma Isogai.

"Sup Yuma." She meant to greet better, but her voice was tense and aggravated.

"Woah, someone had their coffee spilled." The caller on the other end jokingly claim a statement that was right.

"Ughh, you don't know the other half…"

"I'm listening."

And so the pale brunette woman begins her rants and complaints that she adds in her story of her awful day.

"Wow sounds like a handful for a Friday."

"I know...Thankfully tomorrow the weekend. But i don't know what to do and i don't want to be lazy."

No reply from her best friend as the end on Yuma's was silent.

"Yuma?"

No reply.

"You okay?"

"So you're not doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't know...maybe I'll call over Rio-"

"Keep your plans ope- NO! Keep tomorrow's night plans open!"

"U-Uh, okay?"

And then he hangs up and let Megu confused before she remember that she needs to take a shower.

 **Saturday 9:45 AM- 8:25 PM**

The pale brunette was brushing her teeth as she was boredly watching the weather news. And needless to say, today will be a nice day with sun with the temperature of 75'F.

Then she called up her friends Rio, Yukiko, and Touka. And the girl met up at a coffee shop. There were not really that much people so the women were able to get their drinks early.

Soon they head back to their own house and waved goodbye.

And Megu just read a book to kill time as she listen to some acoustic songs and sitting on her couch.

Evening have come in shades of pink, purple, and some midnight blue.

A knock at the door was heard from outside of her apartment.

"Coming!"

The other side of the door reveal Yuma Isogai. The antenna hair dark brunette had on a midnight blue shirt with four white stripes on the fabric, a jean hoodie with gray cotton for the hood, beige pants,and black and white converse.

"Good evening." He greet smoothly. "Looks like you kept your promise of being free tonight."

"Wasn't a promise but I was able to do my morning plans." Megu smirked as she lean her upper body on the side of her open door frame.

"So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Well I think someone needs to have a good time tonight."

"Well, I would of have said no." Yuma smile normally but internally he felt awkward. But the women kept going. "But since you came all this way. How can I?"

The ash brown-haired girl slightly giggle when she saw how her best friend's face brighten like a lightbulb in the night.

"But I need to change clothes."

"O-oh, of course."

And so she change into a light stripe sweater of black and white, have on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and two inches wooden wedge shoes. Her hair is in a messy bun and she only apply some chapstick for makeup.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Let's go."

(CUE IN THE SONG)

"So where are you taking me? Ikemen?" Megu ask in a teasing manner.

"Somewhere." Yuma answer. "But first…"

 **Girl, just let your down**

"Wha-" Before the women could say anything, Yuma pulled out the hair band that's holding her messy bun.

"There, much better." He comment after seeing the woman pale brown hair down in slight waves and complimenting her olive eyes. "Come on it a free night and a tight bun not gonna help."

 **Let's paint the whole town  
** **Life is our playground**

"Now we can have some fun!"

" **Yeah."**

 **But I'm not a kid no more  
** **So I must open door**

Yuma first takes his lady friend to a pastry shop. Which he knows she likes some sweets.

It may be the nighttime, but the shop have lights on their sign on the glass door and small light bulbs embroidering the edge of the little shelter outside of the building.

He welcome their first place by opening and holding the door for her. And it seem to be working when Yuma saw the small grin spreading on Megu's lips.

 **And make you feel like  
** **The lady you are**

Which seem to be working for Megu eyes sparkle with excitement as she look at the pastries that are on display.

 **My momma raised me  
** **To be classy  
** **Not flashy**

The antenna hair man have to thank his mom some time. She was the reason he learns these tricks to be kind to the lady with kind gestures than flirting, unlike his childhood friend Hiroto Maehara.

 **I'm happy to please you**

"Take anything you like. I'm paying" Yuma said so confidently and eager for Megu.

"Whoa! Seriously? I brought my wallet, and I don't paying for the both of us if you want some." The pale brunette spoke with hesitant in her voice. He just chuckle at her independence when it suppose to be a relaxing night for her.

 **Though I can tell that not what you're used to**

"It's fine. It's a gentlemen job to please his lady friend." He jokingly said the cheesy line from some TV show.

 **And they say  
** **Chivalry is dead**

For as long as Yuma have been with Megu since middle school. She always rely on herself on everything. And she carry everything on her shoulders, but soon the weight will get to her and she gonna need help.

 **Girl let a real man  
** **Pick up the slack  
** **And treat you with respect**

And he willing to pick up the slack in order to help his best friend in any ways he can.

 **And you don't have to love me,  
** **Love me, love me  
** **You don't have to love me  
** **Love me**

A lot of people assume he doing because he loves her. Yes he does, but as a friend. And she feel the same way as he does.

He doing this out of the kindness of his heart, not trying to win her heart.

 **Just 'cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean  
** **I ain't taking you to bed**

"Thank you so much." Megu reveal a pleasant smile as she got up to stand straight. "But I think we should have some dinner before dessert, don't you think?"

A smile just from her is good payment for the ikemen.

"Whatever you say." He smiles back as he open the door ahead of her

 **Ahh, let me buy your meals**

The dinner place they stopped by to eat is a fancy seafood restaurant.

Right now they're walking across the parking lot.

The restaurant have the outside design of the building have drapes above the door have the fabric color of velvet red, with the name of their food place in a cursive font with the font color of white with the lights up as the outliner.

 **I see you head over heels**

"This is where we're going to!" Megu exclaim as her eyes widen at the sign, knowing this is one of the most expensive restaurant in town. "This is insane!"

" **I feel like you deserve it."** Yuma replies with a smile. "And this is a first time for us, right? So let's see if the restaurant is true to it reputation for their food."

"B-But this is too much!" The woman's olive eyes waver and her voice stutters. She felt so intimidated by the outlook of the place.

 **There's no pressure  
** **We can do whatever makes you comfortable.**

"There's no pressure. Just say the word of where you want to go."

"I prefer somewhere that's home-comforting." Megu said with sincere in her voice.

And the two stop and ate at Shari's.

 **I could float your boat  
** **If you're cold, take my coat**

The night was beginning to get cold for Megu, even though she have a light sweater on, it's not enough to keep herself warm.

Yuma noticed right away and he strip off his jean jacket and hung it over the woman's shoulder.

She was startle with his kind gesture.

 **I sing you a music note  
** **From a song that I just wrote**

The brunette's countless gesture is pleasing her but she still find it so abnormal tonight.

 **Girl just take my hand  
** **And let me be your man**

"This is normal." The ikemen assure his girl friend as he put his hand out to take her.

Dust of pink risen to her cheeks.

 **But that is not what you're used to**

She shakily place her hand in his already out hand.

 **And they say  
Chivalry is dead**

Yuuma takes Megu out on a walk to an empty park. The silent between them was a comfort along with the quiet mood as they walk together.

 **Girl let a real man  
pick up the slack ****And treat you with respect**

"Having fun so far?"

 **And you don't have to  
love me, love me  
love me**

 **Don't have to  
** **love me, love me,  
** **love me**

"Yeah, I am." The women reply calm fully but with joy in her voice as she begin zipping the jean jacket.

 **Just 'cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean**

 **I ain't taking you to bed**

"That's good... For you that is." The dark brunette wink at her. She just laughed off his attempt at flirting when she lightly slap his arm.

 **And that just how you  
** **treat a lady, treat a lady  
** **Treat a lady, treat a lady**

Soon they both call it a night and they both want to spend their precious Sunday in their own respective bed. After this wonderful night of relaxation and fun. They both simply need a nice rest of sleep.

"I think to time to head back now." Megu claim as she let out a short yawn.

"You're right."

And they both begin walking back. But the man kept being her accompanist.

"You never stop do you." She stated as they almost made it to her door.

"If it makes you happy. Happy to serve and please."

The olive eye woman could only giggle as she decided to rest her head on Yuuma's shoulder as they continue walking.

 **"And they chivalry is dead."**

* * *

 **Author's Notes (really long):**

 **Song + ikemen + Yuuma + Megu = INSPIRATION!**

 **I wanted to give shot of making a IsoMegu fanfic. And what better way is to listening Chivalry is dead song over a thousand times and never get bored of the song.**

 **I cut it out the last chorus toward the end of the song. Lyrics can really be repetitive, and I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I can. Call it laziness or not. Lol**

 **Also the inspiration behind the story plot along with the song. I watched this YouTube video of Ian Eastwood's choreography video with Megan Batoon included. It was so sweet and the dance moves is freakin' amazing!  
So check that video out if you're interested and subscribe to Ian Eastwood if you want to see more dancing video from that guy. **

**And check out more of Trevor Wesley's song too!**


	6. Someday My Cinderella Will Come (K)

**Request:** **FandomSupporter**

 **Character: Itona Horibe and Manami Okuda**

 _ **© Someday my Cinderella Will Come**_ **by Hitoshizuku-P and Yama**

 **© Translyrics by Sirhamnet**

* * *

 _ **My phone lights up your name**_

 _ **Another call from you - It's always the same**_

 _ **Nothing new as I pick up and say**_

 **"Hey how've you been today?"** A man of twenty-one years old with spiky platinum hair name Itona Horibe pick up his phone to talk to his dear friend.

 **Although I'm wondering if you're really okay**

 **with these same words from yesterday?**

"Everything is going great...!" And so his friend rambles on about something funny happen in her chemistry class at her university. But what Itona picked up was the tone and pitch in her voice as she speaks.

Something's wrong...

"Manami," He interrupted her story. "Would like to come over to my place?"

She was quiet at first. But then she quietly answer yes to him.

And they said their farewells til tonight to meet before hanging up.

As Itona was preparing some dinner consist of a pack of a vegetable steamer in a microwave.

Knocking was heard from the other side of his door.

"Come in!" He shout across from the kitchen.

 **You're quiet as you're gazing down at your feet**

 **And so I**

 **Put on the biggest smile when we meet, despite what I'm feeling**

A hand opened the door. Revealing a young woman name Manami Okuda. His dear friend since middle school and his beloved person. Appear long pitch-black hair tied in a loosely pair of braids, wearing thin-frame rectangle glasses, and a pair of violet eyes not hidden behind the transparent glass. Wearing a simple pink shirt and blue skinny jean and black ballet flats.

He been in love with the woman ever since they both discovered they enrolled into the same high school in their first year and throughout their high school life together after graduating middle school. He still held those feelings in present, despite that she have a boyfriend who went to their middle school as well. And when they graduate, they also enrolled into the same college due to being in the same major of science and technology.

Her face can't be readable when she keeps staring down at her feet, but he can sense something wrong just by her posture.

"Good evening."

He meets up with her at his door and try to not make things awkward between them. He force a smile onto his face that seem so natural, but they both know they're lying to each other.

"Come here." Itona took her hand and led her to sit on his counch.

"I'll make us some tea." He continue to forcefully smile and he crounch down to meet her violet eyes. She could only nod slightly.

As they both sip their drink in silent. The sadness from the her won't go away, making the atmsphere hard to breathe in.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He broke the ice and set his cup down on the table. "You called me to just tell me a _funny story_ , right?"

Manami jump a little and finally look up and turn to meet his yellow eyes.

"You usually keep those stories to yourself until whenever we could hang out together. Like right now, but not in this condition." He continue as he scoot over to close the space between them. And he lift his hand from behind the woman to have her head softly press against his chest.

"I know there's something wrong, and I don't how to help unless you tell me. You can't keep bottling your feelings up all the time, and you know this as well as I do."

Silent was still present.

 **I notice at that time the sadness shining in your pretty eyes**

 **And raise a hand to wipe away the tears you're crying**

And soon some sniffles came out from the ravenette. She grip onto the front of his shirt and she look up to meet eye-to-eye with her friend.

"Let it all out." Was all he said showing a painfully sad smile, enough to break the walls in her tear ducts as tears were filling the rim of her eyes.

"I-I-Itona...!"

 **I understand that**

 **I understand that**

 **There isn't a single thing I can do to stop your tears**

 **But I am here**

 **To comfort you through them silently**

As Manami continue sobbing. Staining Itona's shirt with tears as he hugs her and rub little circles on her back smoothly.

"Hiroto said he wants to e-end us. And he didn't tell me w-why!" Speaking through sobs as more tears spills out. "P-p-prob-ly for another girl…!

Hiroto Maehara was Manami's first boyfriend in their third and last year of high school. But randomly the blonde man suddenly dumped her.

Itona's guess is for another girl. They have met him before and was titled as a playboy... Guess his reputation still imprinted on him.

"Sh..." He shush her and hugged her tighter.

 **So won't you let it all out?**

 **Please don't hold back now**

 **I promise that you're safe within my arms…**

Manami begin to calm down but they stay in the same position. She look up and smile naturally but still held some sadness **.**

"Thank you... So much, Itona." Then she sniffles as she was about get up. "I should get going now. Good—"

"You stay here for the night!" The platinum-haired man blurt out. He began blushing a little of the sudden demand.

"T-T-There no n-need!" She blurt out as well, waving her hands to signal no. "You already comfort me and t-that's enough!"

"It's the middle of the night. I think you should stay...just for tonight." His eyes plead when got up from the counch, towering over her but not in a intimidating way.

"Okay then..." She said in sincere defeat as she walk into the bathroom.

Itona offer his bed to her and he said he'll be sleeping on the counch. But Manami still want some company.

He smile to her as he said yes. He became very happy for cheering her up and being able to be close to his one and only. And Manami was happy just as much as her friend.

She change into a nightwear of Itona's large shirt and shorts and he stay in the same clothes of a T-shirt and jeans.

And they cuddle underneathe the blankets of his bed. Itona made sure she'd fall asleep first before he does. And when she did, he brought her closer to his body in protection, and slowly shut his eyes closed.

 **Hey now, Cinderella who lost both her shoes,**

 **Someone will come to take you home very soon...**

 **-TWO YEARS LATER- (AFTER GRADUATING COLLEGE)**

 **(Two weeks after graduating)**

Itona have to work overseas in America for a business, as in living in America. Which means he have to say farewell to Manami. Being the best friend that they are to each other. The woman cried like a waterfall and a little childish when she dropped him off at the airport, not to mention, hugging him tight and saying "Do you have to go?"

He smile and hug her back with the same grip as his beloved. He also said they can keep in touch with their phones, as promise, they did.

 **I'm often wondering**

 **If the day should come that I tell these feelings**

Itona was contemplating about confessing his feeling after many years of being with the woman of his life. Manami haven't mention about anyone she's currently dating... Well not yet, but he hope that he could be the one for her. And he even planned it out if she answer yes and they begin dating. Even though he now lives in America. He and she have handle distance between them before, and he can ship gifts to her through FedEx, and try visiting her then as well.

 **But now is not the time, it seems**

He realized putting the chances of starting a distance relationship could be bad. And he's not risking in ruining their friendship if they can't be beside each other for the relationship to work.

 **Though if you ever need**

 **Someone, somewhere to keep you company**

 **You know that you can come to me**

They have been keeping in touch through texts and calling, and through FaceTime and Skype (mostly Skype for better communication quality) once a week like they had usually when the platinum-haired man used to live in Japan.

One day he skype Manami to tell him the news that he can finally visit Japan. And he actually plans on confessing his feelings once he meet her in person.

When Manami picked up the call. Her face appear on his computer screen.

 **There's a little bounce to every step that you take**

 **Although I**

 **Pretend like everything's still the same, like any other day**

"Good morn—sorry. Good afternoon Manami." He greeted her as usual. "Damn... After talking to you and living in America, you think I would remember our time differences."

"Good evening to you too." She giggle as she wave on the screen. Her smile widen and soft dust of blush appear on her cheeks, bright red.

 **I'eve noticed that this time your smile has been especially bright**

"Woah, you seem _very_ happy to see me." Itona observed and joke about. "We talk to each other every week, not that I'm not happy about talking to you either." He grin calmly.

More giggle came out of the ravenette's mouth.

"Anyway, I have great news."

"Ah! So do I!" Her expression pop into surprise. "But you go first!"

"Really? Why not you go first?"

"Come on, you! I wanna hear what's new in the U.S.A!"

"Um, no. Lady first! Rules standby." He states it as law, smirking knowing he just won.

Manami could only pout (Itona finds it quite cute) as she knows she couldn't convince him to talk first otherwise.

"Fine." She sigh but then the same brighten smile spread on her lips. And slowly raise the back of her right hand from the bottom of the screen.

His eye widen in hidden horror.

 **It suits the ring that's on your tiny hand**

 **It's perfect for you**

"I'm engaged!" She happily said her news and a little squeal afterwards.

 **I understand that**

 **I understand that**

 **There's isn't a single thing I can do**

 **But listen to you**

Deep down Itona was devastated. He sadly was happy that his good news won't interfere with her's either way if he told his first.

"That's great news! Congrats!" He smile, mustering all the happiness he have. This is his friend after all, he should be happy for her!

 **So honest and true**

 **As you're telling your stories so happily**

As she continue telling her stories of how her engagement came to be.

Currently she began dating a man named Karma Akabane a week later after Itona moved to America. The story honestly shock both of for the redhead was another boy who went to their middle school. And Karma honestly confessed that he held those feeling to her ever since they met in their third year of middle school. And the crazy thing for her was that she used to like him before til they grew apart, enrolling into different high schools.

As they continue dating, Karma was the one to propose in the cliché way possible.

And then she suddenly got quiet.

 **So won't you keep on talking?**

 **I'm always listening**

 **At least for now, I want you to stay with me**

"Well it's probably already late in America." She stop in the middle of her story. "I'll talk to you next time. You're gonna need sleep right now."

"Wait Manami. I want to hear more about the news, like how did he propose to you? And how _cliché_ was it?" He pleaded through yearning eyes. He doesn't want to say those two goodbyes just yet.

 **You see... Cinderella who's smiling so bright**

 **Like this, you'll miss the pumpkin carriage home tonight**

And so Itona's beloved continue to stay on Skype and continue with her love story of the man who soon will take her hand in marriage.

 **-FOUR MONTHS LATER-**

Today's the today of the wedding. Everyone of Manami's family and friends came and Karma's family and friends came as well.

Akira Yukimura came as Manami's bridesmaid-of-honor, and Nagisa Shiota as Karma's best man. It was a simple and traditional wedding taking place in the large flat green field behind the church, with white and pink decorations.

As everyone's entering through the doors. One man was left standing but not late for his friend's wedding. Holding a wrapped box as a wedding gift.

 **Please cry for me, or**

 **Please smile for me, or**

 **Whatever it is, just only for me**

Itona's memories resurfaced in his mind of the many times he and she were together. Times when they laugh together, fight each other, mourn for each other.

 **Is there a way**

 **That I can convey**

 **The truth underneath the words I say**

"You'll always be in my heart." He said before walking into the church.

And when he enter through, he ran into the bride. He found his eyes staring at the most beautiful women he ever known. She was walking in circles all fluster and rehearsing her vows before the big moment. But she stop when she heard the entrance door open, revealing the man she most wanted to see right now.

"I-Itona!" Manami claim as she lifted her dress a little so she can run in heels straight at him without tripping, to welcome him with her open arms. "I didn't know you were coming back in Japan!" She cried out hugging him tight.

"I miss you so much...!"

The bride had in a dress that the top have the sweetheart neckline and the layers of ruffle cascades down and around, her veil held behind her head was a simple white transparent cloth that travel down to her waist. She had on some make-up that empathize her natural looks, her hair was down for this event with some are braided in the back as a accent, and she was wearing contacts.

 **Although I understand that**

 **I understand that**

 **I shouldn't interfere with your life this way**

"I'm so n-n-nervous...! Oh my god...what should I do?!" The bride began to get nervous about how she's making everyone waiting, including her soon-to-be husband and priest, about how she's gonna stutter her vows, and other things she shouldn't necessarily be worry about.

"What should I do?"

"MANAMI."

She stop in her tracks.

 **Aah…**

Then the man place of his hands on both of her shoulders. And then lean forward to press a kiss on her forehead. The kiss was soft and longingly. And when he was done, he remove his lips from her and look down at her.

 **I beg of you, just for now**

 **"Just for this moment please only look at me"**

He ask in all seriousness and he look straight into her eyes as she did the same like he ask her to.

Prepared an answer for the both of them.

"You're gonna be fine," The platinum-haired man began his encouragement. "You're the most beautiful women and friend I have ever met. The best way for this wedding to work, is to be yourself. The reason you're here is because the man wants to marry you, because he loves you and everything about you and for who you truly are..."

"Itona..." She took a deep breath and calm down, even show some determination. "Thank you."

"Now then," He turn her around and push her forward. "Now go make a killing out of it."

 **Laughing or crying**

 **Angry, anything**

 **No matter the case it is very clear to me**

 **That you are**

 **The one in my heart**

 **My princess, my dear Cinderella**

The next line broke her heart.

"Do you take Manami Okuda as you're beloved wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you take Karma Akabane as your beloved wedded husband?"

"I do."

 **But now the spell is broken**

 **My words unspoken**

The newly wed couple finalized their vows with a kiss. And everyone stood up and applaud for the new married couple.

The bride was in tears. And not because of the next line Itona told her, because he never did say it, but for pure happiness of today and for the man she's gonna spend the rest of her life with.

 **And you'll go back to being a cinder girl like always**

Iton have witness a beautiful scene. And as for the gift...he actually kept it to himself instead for it was what was too precious to him.

 **But as for your glass slipper shoes**

 **You know I'll always have them right here for you**

The man made a promise that he been keeping all of these years and plans on keeping it a little bit longer.

 **I'm always here for you**

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **ITONA I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I truly do ship you and Manami (ItoMana) just as much and equally as KaruMana and GakuMana. But I've been listening to this sad song probably over 50 times already and inspiration just hit me like a spike volleyball!**

 **Anyway... I'm pretty I did everything wrong with writing my first song fic. I'm honestly not sure if I did this right...so...**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! Go check out SirHamnet on YouTube and HitoshizukuXYama there as well, that is if you love Vocaloids!**

 **This is originally a fan fic on its own. But i decided to move here to be a part of my collection.**


	7. Yoru no Kuni (K)

**Request:** **RoseShadow21**

 **Character: Ryunosuke Chiba X Rinka Hayami**

 _ **© Yoru no Kuni**_ **by Annabel**

 **© Translyrics by Jefferz (TYERecords)**

* * *

A pair of a boy and girl were just playing in the fields. Laughing and smiling to their hearts' content.

"We should...stay together forever…" The young girl with emerald eyes, spoke her wish aloud for the boy next to her to hear.

"Sure thing. I would like that a lot…" He answer back with a smile

...But that's now a distant memory.

As they're growing up. They realize the world isn't as lively and vibrant as their childhood created.

 **10 YEARS LATER:**

 **Left behind, colors are fading**

 **Streets, we once knew are changing**

 **Ash, falling slowly cloaks them in gray**

A woman age of 19 years old, was just leaving work after a long night shift. Her green eyes darken with drowsiness as she continue on her way to her apartment.

In the later years as she's growing up. She realize that the adult world isn't bright as she remembered people telling her.

Her parents, his parents, her friends, her favorite teacher.

So all the colors all have pretty much dulled the past time no matter what new scenarios the city is improving.

 **Searching for something forgotten**

 **That small little voice with the red eyes haunted**

As she continue her way home.

A couple of kids ran past her and she overheard a little bit of their conversations.

"Slooow down!"

"Then pick up your legs, if you don't want to get left behind!" One of the kids keep running ahead as he shout out his words.

Her half-lidded eyes kept watching the kids til they turn to the next corner. Making her remember her childhood of the boy who always his bang in the way to conceal his red-blood eyes.

 **Why, did I leave and turn away?**

She shook her head as a way to get rid of that memory… But it keeps resurfacing.

Leaving her to just keep her head down and try not to give in to sleepiness.

 **Is it too late to reach out**

 **Could we go back to that day?**

If she could redo one thing in her life from the past. Was the day they graduated on their last year of high school.

" _Why do you always go off to places without telling me!"_

" _It's just something I have to do. I'm sorry."_

" _Can you at a least tell me the reason for what you keep doing?"_

" _...It's best if you just wait…"_

" _Why are you being so secretive lately?! I know you're usually quiet, but right now you're actions been really bothering me. It's getting suspicious that it pisses me off!"_

 _No reply came from the man._

" _Maybe it's best if you never come back. Better than forever waiting to never know what the hell you're doing."_

 _Rinka never took the time to look back at the face of her ex-lovers reaction when she said her final words before walking away._

 **Gazing high, to the cracks in the sky**

 **With our eyes, wide open, like days of before**

The skies was painted and mixed with colors of various warm colors with some tints of pink. The scenery is beautiful but she was staring out to think back the ruthless action she done in the past.

Regretting it many times before, but she knows he won't be coming back due to business trips.

Even if he did… Her stupid won't let her admit her true feelings.

 **Let the light, pierce the folds of this night**

 **That beckons us to sleep**

Rinka crashed into her bed, falling backward so she can face the ceiling of white.

Her bed is the same but bigger ever since the man left her and she as well kicked him out.

 **I'll never have to worry anymore**

 **You'll always be here close beside me**

"You _were_ here…" The orange-haired woman mutter before falling asleep.

But little did she know that _he_ came back into town after so many years.

 **Wandering, days always passing**

 **Lost, I'm constantly asking**

Ryunosuke always been the quiet one alongside his girlfriend Rinka. But whenever quiet, a lot of things been going through his head and most people wouldn't know or understand what he could be thinking anytime.

Right now he's with a few of his co-workers at a small cafe talking about some project needing to be done before the deadline.

"Something wrong, Chiba?" One of Chiba's companion ask as he sip on his brewed coffee.

The pitch black-haired man shook his head in response as he forcibly smile for assuring the worried man.

"Yeah, it just…"

' **How, unfair can the world be to me…'**

Nevermind. It's about the deadline, that's all."

Soon the thinking man was alone in the café. But he wasn't truly alone beside the baristas still working at the counter.

 **Held in place, I'm captive to my memories**

 **Of the times that we had shared when it was just you and me**

As he grew apart from his friends back in his younger days. He could never forget the memories he made back then and when he and Rinka were together.

Everything they did together have always been precious. And those moment of them he would always think back, with a small grin of nostalgia.

But this time, a grin wasn't spreading his lip but a frown instead.

 **How, did I let you slip away?**

He especially couldn't forget the face his ex-lover made when she said the stabbing words.

Why didn't he outright just say what he wanted? Was he just too scared? Maybe hurried too soon?

They been together for two years, and he thought asking a simple question was too much for their relationship to handle.

 **If I turn back and hold on**

 **Could what we have, just be saved?**

"Maybe I could... She probably doesn't want me to…"

Forget it Ryunosuke. Rinka might of move out of town.

And he left his money on the counter as he open to the café's door outside.

 **Could we fly, past the cracks in the sky**

 **Feel the warmth upon us, the gold eyes above**

The shaggy-haired man was planning to stop by a grocery store to get himself some instant coffee for the next few tiring days.

But he look at the scenery of how there isn't any sunlight due to the tall building blocking out the sun.

He never liked this town. But he would always come for one important reason...and it's gone.

Ryunosuke planned to forever leave the monochrome town behind and forever. But that reason that was suppose to be forgotten, always been to hope and see her again.

And start where t(he)y left off.

 **Fallen down, in this monochrome town**

 **Where morning never comes**

 **To end this isolation with the sun**

The never viewing sun begin to fall down to nightfall.

'Time to head home.' He thought boredly.

He got out his key just to be ready to come to his apartment.

When he stop at the intersection on the sidewalk. Through his bang he look up, only to have his heart skip a beat with his red eyes wide open.

He now know what he have to do!

 **How the pain can grow throughout the night**

 **Only myself to hold tight**

Rinka couldn't sleep when she keep having that dream of pieces of memories from her childhood.

 **This emptiness will never end**

The childhood dream would be her at the age of nine. And alongside her was someone the same age as her. A boy.

His face was scribble out, but she know too well who it was.

The dream fade with the boy as she sit by herself in a empty school building.

She would slowly open her eyes to remember that dream again...

 **My eyes close, drifting again**

Nope never mind that. A knock was heard from her door just when she was about to go to sleep.

She groggily got out of her blankets and slowly made her way to the door.

'Please tell me it's not the landlord…' Her guess plus her tiredness made her irritated as she probably know it's her.

"Yes…?"

"Hey there...Hayami…"

Her eyes widen in horror as the man before speaks her surname.

She quickly slam the door but his foot was too quick and able to stop the door from closing.

"I'M SORRY!"

"NO!" Rinka's rage hide her hoarse voice as she try closing her door.

His foot still in the way no matter how many time she smashing his foot.

 **All your words, that you spoke to me dearly**

"PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!"

She froze, which was a small opening to come into the room knowing the orange-haired woman's quick bounce back.

"I know what done before seem really sketchy. But I would never do anything that hurt you."

The woman in front of him was too scared to move. All she did, all she can do, was stand her ground and give Chiba her deadly glare.

"What I was really doing was earning enough money through multiple jobs til my current was able to earn a lot than I what I needed. Which I got my dream job of being an architect."

 **Healed the scars, in my heart, so clearly**

Rinka known him for years. And she know he wouldn't do anything wrong, but the pressure got the best of her to act so rash.

 **Wash away all the grief so I could then see**

"This whole time I had another goal... And I hope all this secrecy was all worth it..."

and soon he dive his hand into his pocket to pull out what Rinka never thought but always hope in her wildest dream.

 **With tender warmth you melted my soul**

"Will you marry me?"

 **You made me whole**

The puzzle fit in place when all the waiting was for this?

A simple mini gold band with a tiny frame to of a piece of a pearl stone.

Rinka didn't what to say or how to react right. But endless set of tears pour down the woman's cheeks as didn't know what to do next.

"Y-yes...yes...yes…" She keep repeating as she get quieter every time tears overflowing even more, and her smile spread even wider.

All he can do was just capture the woman he loves in his arms. Tears are on the brink of falling as he smile just as much as his fiancé.

Both of them became overjoyed.

 **Gazing high, to the cracks in the sky**

 **With our eyes, wide open, like days of before**

The engaged couple agree to move to a different place and find a house instead of a small apartment.

After a year of staying together and house hunting.

They found a two story house that's within a different city when they moved. And it have better weather condition than ever before.

 **Let the light, pierce the folds of this night**

 **That beckons us to sleep**

Nightfall color the sky with the moonlight shining it's full moon above.

Ryunosuke and Rinka were too lazy to pull out the bed when they finish getting the necessary items into their home. Like a couch for instance.

The couch didn't have a pull out bed. But they were fine each other being each other blanket.

Ryunosuke lying on the cushions with Rinka lying on top of him. Her head on his chest and his arms wrap around her shoulder and waist.

 **I'll never have to worry anymore**

"I missed you." Rinka let a yawn after that.

"Me too." He reply affectionately as he tighten his hold on her as if she would disappear anytime now. "I promise I won't abandon."

"Okay. I promise to not kick you out."

They made silly promises as sleep take over the both of them.

 **It'll always be you and me**

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **HOLY-OH-MY-GOD IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!**

 **So this been one hard song to write a story out of. But I really enjoy the song. Sad but refreshing. Which the story I guess is romance and Hurt/Comfort, my attempt to do Hurt/Comfort…. nope... not even close.**

 **Thanks** **RoseShadow21** **for your interpretation when I was at writer blocks. So I went with how they broke-up due to certain circumstances but in they end they got back together.**

 **It really help me a lot with this song and I hope you like what I've wrote for you.**

 **BTW...The Gangsta anime… Oh my god! So much cliffhanging and it not even fair how, not only did they only have 12 episode, but the last one was...ARRRGH! I love everything about especially the opening and ending!**


End file.
